


Adrinette April

by iiMistyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2019, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, short and sweet chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMistyy/pseuds/iiMistyy
Summary: Little snippets of Marinette and Adrien’s days.





	1. There’s something about the Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight in Adrien’s new life.
> 
> “There’s something about the Sunshine Baby.”
> 
> Or rather there’s something about this Sunshine Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Adrinette April. The daily adventures of Marinette and of course Adrien. Buckle up because there is a long road to the end.

“Adrien Agreste?”

“Present!” The days he has spent at school, he had learnt a lot. He managed to make a lot of new friends, have a bit more freedom and most importantly he had learnt how to not embarrass himself. 

Being the son of a famous fashion designer did not automatically mean he was “socially graceful”. In fact he was quite the opposite. Most of the time he didn’t understand whether or not somebody was joking with him or actually being serious. 

One time Kim had said to him that “Agreste, you need to stop smiling all the time, you are just a ray of sunshine. Juleka has got the right idea, maybe try take a leaf out of her book?”

The next day Adrien had come to school fully dressed in all black, earning him a lot of weird looks from many of his friends. Nino had later told him that it was a joke and that Kim did not really mean it. Adrien, of course laughed at his own social ineptness and the next day returned to his usual attire.

But overtime Adrien had learnt to understand his fellow students ways and when he didn’t, Nino was always there to help him. Yet there is one thing which always made Adrien’s mind spin in confusion, Marinette. He counted her as one of his friends, but to be honest he really was not sure if she was. She always acted a certain way infront of him and only him. She would stutter, jumble up her words and lastly dash away whenever she could. But to everyone else she was the confident and brave Marinette. 

Firstly he thought that she disliked him because of his friendship with Chloé but quickly dismissed the idea because she was friendly towards Sabrina. Then he thought it was because of the gum incident, on his first day of school, but of course that was easily crossed of the list because he had witnessed for himself that Marinette was not that petty. He had tried to ask Nino about it but, he said he couldn’t say anything because Alya would kill him. Marinette would always help him if the situation came to it but they never really hung out together on their own. Maybe she felt intimidated by him, but to be honest he just wanted Marinette to be his friend, all hands in. He didn’t know why but something about her was so warm and comfortable and somewhat familiar.

Hopefully by the end of this month, maybe he could call Marinette his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or Maybe More???? Jks Adrien is to Oblivous for something to change in their relationship now.


	2. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette in a nutshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day seeing as I started this a day late!!!!  
> Enjoy 😉

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng? ”She waited awhile before she called again. 

“Marinette?”Ms Bustier asked a second time. She scanned the room for the bluenette but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Ms Bustier, she probably overslept again.”

“Well let’s not waste time then, Mylène Haprèle?”

[] 1 hour before in Marinette’s Room..... []

She calmly climbed out her bed, as she made her way down. She glanced at her clock and realised that she was one hour early *gasp* for school. And was now completely confused as to what she should do with her free time. 

She rolled around in her bed for about a minute, then fixed it. Then rolled in it again. She was starting to think that sleeping in was the better option. She was going to go back to bed until she saw Wayzz appear at her window.

“Marinette, Master Fu needs your help!” 

“Just let me get changed and I will be right there.” She quickly changed into her everyday and fixed her hair into her signature pigtails. When she was happy with herself, she ran downstairs and said good morning to her parents. 

She ran to the nearest subway station, contemplating why Master Fu was calling her. Did he uncover more secrets of the miraculous or maybe he wanted her to give out a temporary miraclous permantely. Whatever it was, she was excited.

As she got off at the stop closest to Master Fu’s, she saw him standing outside of his door. “Master, what are you doing?”

“Waiting for you of course, didn’t Wayzz said I needed your help?”

“He did but for what?”

“I left my keys at home and I was wondering if Ladybug could help an old man out and open a window to let me in.” She face palmed, anticlimactic much. That was the emergency. She swiftly hid to go transform and managed to let Master Fu Back in. “Thank you Ladybug”

“Anytime.”

She swung back home to get her school bag and checked the time, she still had half an hour left. Looking around she realised that maybe other people need help and wouldn’t mind a superhero assisting them.

And that is how Ladybug ended up swinging around Paris, helping people with menial tasks. They were long and boring but at least she was doing something productive with her time. Better than rolling in bed for the tenth time, she thought. 

As she was helping a mail man deliver a rather large crate, she could hear the school bell ringing in the distance. She was late. It was kind of ironic actually, the one day she had been awake long before school, she managed to be even more late than she usually was. 

She let her yo-yo fly underneath her as she made her way towards school, by the time she reached there she looked tired and slow moving. Which made her albi even more convincing. “Sorry Ms Bustier, I overslept.” No one suspected a thing. 

As she made her way over to her seat, Adrien grinned at her and Marinette (as slick as ever) gave him a toothy smile, without having a mini heart attack. Maybe today was her day, and maybe she could finally pluck the courage to ask Adrien on a date. She gave herself till the end of this month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loved the idea of Marinette helping Master Fu when he left his keys at home 😂 Also I liked to imagine that Marinette is not always oversleeping but helping others, as it is in her nature. See you tomorrow xxx


	3. A Fierce Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own opinions, don’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of this Fic! Hope you enjoy 😊

“Stop saying nonsense Alix. Everyone puts their eggs in the cupboard not the fridge.”

“Not everyone, just you and a few selection of idiots. You are supposed to put them in the fridge. There is even a compartment for them, tell me why there would be one if it wasn’t supposed to go in the fridge.”

“That does make sense.” Murmured most of their class.

“Everyone stop agreeing with her, she is wrong!” Kim scanned the classroom for someone who wasn’t going along with what Alix said. “What about you Adrien?”

“I’m not really that sure where they are kept, but does it really matter? But if I had to choose one, I would say that Alix’s point makes more sense.”

“You guys are all ridiculous. Let’s change the subject, seeing as you guys don’t want to accept the truth. Ladybug or Chat Noir?” 

“Definitely Chat Noir.” The words came out of Marinette’s mouth before she could stop it.

“And why is that, Marinette? Got a soft spot for the cat.”

“No, because let’s face it Ladybug would be absolutely hopeless without her kitty. He is like her own personal cheerleader, cheering her on. Lighting up the battle with his funny remarks and childish nature. To be honest she relys on him a lot more than he relys on her. Probably. I don’t really know.” Hearing Marinette rant about Adrien’s alter ego made Adrien feel strangely warm inside. Even though Ladybug was his favourite of the duo, he never really thought that Ladybug relied on him that much during an Akuma Attack. Maybe he was not that indispensable after all.

“Well, of course I prefer Ladybug. She always saves the day and always helps me out with my Ladyblog.”

“I’m gonna have to agree with Alya aswell, if it wasn’t for Ladybug me and Alya would have never been together. Not to say that Chat Noir isn’t cool though.”

“Well I like Chat Noir he is very coo—.“Juleka was cut off by a certain spoiled blonde.

“Yes, Ladybug is the best. And she totally adores me! Isn’t that right Sabrina.”

“Yes she absolutely adores Chloé.” Marinette could be heard coughing exaggeratedly in the corner.

“Well guess Ladybug wins then, though I still don’t think that Ladybug could beat me in a race though.”

“According to my calculations, even without her yo-yo, Ladybug would be able to outrun you by, in simpler terms, a lot.” 

“Well anyways, anyone up for pizza?” 

“Yeah!” The class said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the references. I was watching Animan while writing this. Hope you enjoyed!!!


	4. Menacing Mendeleiev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiz in lab safety and Marinette isn’t really prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the fourth day in this book. Are you detecting any Chemistry yet!

Marinette was not ready for the suprise quiz on lab safety. Even though they had one regularly since the perfume incident, Ms Mendeleiev surprisingly stopped giving them out for nearly 4 months. Now when she thought about it, it was probably a trap to make us fail so we would have to do it regularly again. And Ms Mendeleiev actually might succeed, due to the fact that Marinette was definitely not ready. And if one person failed, they all failed.

Luckily, Rose has found the quiz sheet on Ms Mendeleiev desk, with a post stick note saying “05/04/19” and that day is tomorrow! Marinette was desperate not to fail, without the notice she would have definitely failed. But not all hope has been lost. 

She quickly texted on the group chat she had with Alya, Nino and Adrien and started begging them for help.

Marinette joined @we’re the survivors

Marinette: Have any of you guys revised for the Ms Mendeleiev test yet???

Alya: Nope but I am confident that I know all the answers. Ngl I’m very good with remembering things

Marinette: Could you please help me?????? pleasesseeee

Nino: wait we have a test?!?!!?

Marinette: Yup tmr. 

Nino: one week b4 the spring break aswell. that’s cold dude

Alya: Yeah everybody knows that Ms Mendeleiev is a witch. 

Nino: ohhh its a science test. thats calm then

Marinette: Why is no one else freaking out! Am I the only one concerned about failing.

Alya: For one girl everyone knows this test inside out now. The questions are so repetitive and Ms Mendeleiev never switches it up.

Marinette: But I don’t remember anything 

Adrien: Marinette if you need help, I can help you if you want.

Alya: Adrien what a lovely offer, why don’t you accept it Mari.

Marinette: YESS!!!!! Tysm Adrien. I really appreciate it.

Adrien: Ok let’s move to private messaging

He was happy he was able to help his friend with this simple task. Maybe this will allow them to grow closer and finally be true friends. He was a tiny bit worried that Marinette would reject his invitation but it all turned out fine.

*You are now private messaging Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

Marinette: Thank you again

Adrien: Anything for a friend :)))

Marinette’s smile faltered as she read that text, she was so fed up of Adrien referring to her as a friend. Or a good friend. She knew she was making progress but it was just a reminder of how she is physically incapable of confessing to Adrien. 

[] 2 hours later []

Adrien: That’s it basically.

Marinette: I really appreciate you helping me today Adrien. Without you I would have probably failed miserably 

Adrien: Give yourself more credit than that. All I did was help you remember. You did most of the actual work.

Marinette: Well still, your a great friend!!! Let me make it up to you. Want to go out for Ice Cream on Saturday???

Adrien: I would love to. I just have to check my schedule first and then I can confirm that I can come. I will tell you tomorrow morning at school. 

Marinette: See you tomorrow. Bye 

Adrien: Good Night Marinette <3

She finally did it! Well technically Tikki typed in the messages while Marinette screamed in a corner. And Adrien sent her a heart. A HEART. She was glowing with happiness, but she had no idea what to wear or even what ice cream place they should even go to. Well she thought, that’s a problem for future Marinette. Right now she needed to sleep and not fail this test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Marinette has an eventful Saturday date coming up. See you guys on Friday


	5. The Baconator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your bacon isn’t even crispy anymore. It’s burnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Fic that won’t be much ladynoir moments seeing as this is an adrinette fic. But there will be some.

“Pound it.” The duo said in unison. 

“That akuma nearly hambushed us. If it wasn’t for your Lucky Charm we would’ve been fried.”

“Stop it with the puns, you are making me go crazy.”

“Or rather I am ‘bacon’ you crazy.”

“That’s it, bug out.” She swung from rooftop to rooftop, contemplating how Hawkmoth managed to akumatise a person over bacon. Either the way the baconator wasn’t really the best thought out akuma.

When she returned back to school, lunch was over and she had to go back to her lesson which was English. She made her way to Alya, in which she told her about her plans with Adrien over the weekend. 

“You did what girl! I never thought you would actually confess to him yet!”

“Well, technically I didn’t confess, I just asked him out for Ice Cream and he hadn’t actually accepted yet.”

“Either way, you are still going on a date with THE Adrien Agreste. This month is already turning out Marinette and we are only five days in.”

“I can’t believe it either. Alya you have to help me though. I have absolutely no idea what to wear or where to even go. I’m probably going to spill ice cream all over him. He will catch pneumonia and then his father will ban him from ever meeting with me again. And then we will never get married and have a hamster called———-“

“Marinette, STOP RAMBLING! Everything will be fine. Go to André’s for Ice Cream, he is the sweethearts ice cream maker after all. And wear that cute pink dress on your mannequin. See everything will turn out just fine, your bestie is here to save the day!”

“Oh Alya, what would I do without you.”

“Probably spontaneously combust after thinking about Adrien for too long.” The girls burst into a fit of laughter, gaining a bit more attention from their teacher then they wanted to.

“Am I too boring for you Ms Césaire and Ms Dupain-Cheng?”

“No Madame.” They both said.

“Then get back to work!”

“Yes Madame.”

Alya quickly scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper and passed it to Marinette. It said “Don’t worry Marinette, I will swing by after school today to help you sort out everything. :-)” Marinette gave her a thumbs up in reply.

[] Three Hours Later []

*25 Missed Calls From Marinette Dupain-Cheng* Alya stared at her phone in disbelief and read the texts Marinette had sent her.

Marinette: Alyaaaaaaa  
Marinette: Where are YIU!  
Marinette: I need your help  
Marinette: Adrien said YSSSSS  
Marinette: I can’t wear the pink dress it is too formal  
Marinette: I NEED YOUR HELPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Alya chuckled at her best friends antics and quickly rode her bike to her house. 

“I’m here!”

“Thank God, I thought that you stood up on me, like Adrien will do to me!”

“Adrien is not like that. Calm down. Now let’s get you a cup of tea so you can relax. Then we will start planning.”

“That sounds great, thank you Alya.”

“Do you want any bacon while I am down here?”

“I think we have had enough bacon for today, Alya.”


	6. Ice Cream and Confessions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Marinette confess or will she mess up even more than before??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually so excited for this chapter!! Hope you enjoy 😘

Alya has already set her up for this but it was time for her to shine. Today she was ready to confess her feelings to Adrien, and there was a lot of them. She had a plan A, B and all the way to Z. There was no way on Earth she was messing this up.

She checked the time and it was 12:45. She quickly texted Adrien telling him to meet her in front of her family’s bakery at 13:10. She gave her a good twenty-five minutes to get ready. 

Marinette: How should I do my hair again  
Alya: Bun with flower

Marinette ran into the bathroom and swiftly washed her hair and styled it into a bun. Then she wore the jumpsuit that Alya helped her picked out and ran downstairs. 

She checked her phone 13:07, she had three minutes before Adrien hopefully walked through that door. 

Phone, Check. Money, Check. Lipgloss, Check. Portable Charger, Check. Mirror, Check. She was set to go until she realised, where was Tikki?

She ran back upstairs to her room, where Tikki lay underneath her blankets.

“Come on Tikki, we need to go before Adrien comes!” Just as she was about to make her way down she heard her Maman shout from down below.

“Marinette, Adrien is here.” 

“Coming.” Marinette was in full blown out panic mode as she ran down the her stairs and made her way down to the bakery. 

“Good Afternoon Marinette.”

“Good Afternoon Adrien.” She noticed that Adrien was accompanied by his bodyguard. He was accounted for in any of her plans. If he is here then plan ice cream and cookies will be a fail. She quickly whipped up her phone and began to text Alya. 

Marinette: ADRIENS BODY GUARD CAME. Need help asap 

Alya: Find a way to ditch the bodyguard

“So Adrien, do you want to go bowling first?”

“Of Course.” His driver escorted us to the car, where we both sat in an awkward silence. When we arrived at the bowling place, I quickly dragged Adrien inside as I told him the plan.

“We need to find a way to ditch your bodyguard.”

“Usually I would be able to leave him if there was an akuma attack or we were in a big crowd.”

“The first one is not an option, but the second one I can work with that.” She quickly scanned the room for something to help them. Her gaze fell on marbles, a bottle of pancake syrup and a large group of people in the food court. “Follow my lead.”

She poured some of the pancake syrup on the floor where the ‘Gorilla’ was going to walk. As expected, the Gorilla walked into the syrup which caused him to take off the sturdy bowling shoes he just put on and walk in his socks to get a new pair.

Then Marinette poured the marbles onto the floor where he was going to walk and bam, he was falling into the crowd of people on the other side.

“This is our chance, let’s go!” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s hand and ran. She reminded him of another quick thinking bluenette, but quickly dismissed the idea that those two where the same person. 

They ran all the way to the nearest subway station and boarded a train heading towards their school. “Wow Marinette, I never thought that you were such a good improviser. What you did back there was so cool.”

Blood quickly rushed to her cheeks, “Th-Thank you. I’m just really good with thinking with my feet. I mean thinking on my feet.”

All Adrien did was smile in return, as he checked social media to find out where André was. He was last seen twenty-seven minutes ago in front of the Arc de Triomphe.

“André was last seen in the Arc de Triompe, let’s go!” They switched subways to one heading to Champs-Élysée and managed to hold a light conversation on the way there.

When they arrived, they made their way up the street and browsed a bit. They would try on ridiculous outfits and “model”. Marinette laughed at Adrien’s impressions of his photographer and Adrien applauded Marinette’s natural grace towards Modelling. 

By the time they had actually reached the top of the street, two hours had passed. André was still there and with a warm smile welcomed the two back to his cart.

“What brings you two lovebirds to my ice cream cart! I see that the magic of my ice cream has brought you two together!” Adrien thought for a bit, his ice cream was a representation of ladybug. But maybe the ladybug pattern just represented a personality not actually ladybug. And the hair and the eyes description did also fit Marinette.

“Oh, we aren’t here on a date, I am just a friend making up to a friend for helping me out with something. No romantic business going on here.”

“If you say so Marinette.” André said with a wink. “Well then what do you two ‘friends’ want to have? Your usuals?”

“NO!” They both said in unison. André chuckled at how similar they are.

“I will take cookie dough.”

“And I will have vanilla.” Adrien quickly placed the amount of money they owed André on his cart.

“Adrien, I invited you out. If anyone is paying, it is me.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve already paid now. Maybe next time.” Her heart glowed when he said next time. There is going to be a next time. 

“Next time then.”

When they finished their ice cream, Marinette was ready to confess her feelings to Adrien. She looked him in the eye and saw just how amazing he was. After getting to know him properly on this “date” she finally saw the real Adrien. Not the Adrien that his father expected him to be. But the goofball he was. And that just made Marinette love him even more. His flaws just highlighted how much of real person he was. And not the idolised Adrien she had been the obsessed with.

“Adrien I just wanted to say that I love you with all my heart. This day has help me realise that you are a human. Adrien Agreste isn’t just a façade you put on to make your Father happy. He is a human with his own hopes and dreams. And I just hope that you can feel the same way about me one day. And when you do I will be waiting here for you.”

Well that is what she would have said, if Adrien’s father didn’t call him during her third word, interrupting what she was saying and telling Adrien that his bodyguard is a minute away. 

“Sorry Marinette. I have to go. What was it you were saying?”

“Just that I had a good time today.” Tikki face planted inside her bag.

“Me too. We should do something like this again soon. Good evening Marinette.”

“Bye Adrien.” And just like that he was whisked away by his bodyguard. And Marinette was left to contemplate what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that lengthy chapter. What do you think will happen next. See you tomorrow guys xxx


	7. Serene Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and Daughter bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what I was doing with this chapter, but I liked the way it turned out.  
> We are back to short chapters.

“Marinette, could you come grocery shopping with me? We need a few things for next week.”

“Sure Maman, just give me a few minutes.”

Marinette quickly got out of her hibernation hole (aka a massive pillow fort). And slowly made her way down the stairs.

“There you are. Marinette I didn’t mean for you to come down in your pyjamas, we are going outside remember!” Her Mum smiled at her hoping that she can take Marinette out of this “funk”.

“Ok. Be right back.” Sabine knew there was something wrong with her daughter, but she had no idea what. She just hoped that a day out together would clear her head. Marinette re-emerged from her room. “Let’s go!”

As they strolled down the street to their nearest supermarket, the Cheng women were in silence. It was not one of those awkward silences which made you feel uncomfortable, it was a comfortable silence. A mother who was trying to find out her daughter’s pain.

In the supermarket, Sabine purposely bought all of her daughter’s favourite things and even bought her some nice trinkets for her room. But Marinette still remained sulking.

At the end of their shopping, Sabine had finally had enough. She pulled her daughter to the café attached to the supermarket and sat her down.

“Marinette, you’ve been acting strange since yesterday. Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Maman, it’s nothing I’m just emotional.”

“What is it? If it is that Lila girl again, I will march to your school and show her that we Cheng girls are not to be messed with.” 

Marinette laughed at her Mother's antics, “No it’s just that yesterday, when I went out with Adrien. I didn’t have the opportunity to finally confess my feelings. I’m not sad or anything. Just disappointed that everything didn’t turn out the way I expected it to.”

“Marinette, not everything in life will go the way that you want it to. That’s just life. But if you fight for what you want hard anything, maybe one day you will get it.”

“Thanks Maman, I really needed that.”

“Your welcome. Now let’s go home so your father can finally make us some cinnamon rolls. I have been craving it since this morning.”

“Let’s go!” And that’s how the Mother and Daughter duo went home together with their minds at rest and their friendship stronger than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wishes that Sabine was their mum. It’s been a while since we have had a Adrien Centric chapter. Maybe that will be next.


	8. Banter and Bro Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t need a best bud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just want to apologise to y’all about my extremely (insert elaborate word) writing. I know it is really bad and I hope that by the end of this book it will improve. This book is like an experiment to me and I hope everything turns out well. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter 😘

“Dude, look what I found. A limited edition 1994 headphones with a green stripe. The only one of its type. And it’s right here in Paris. Can you believe it!”

“Isn’t that the one which was found in a garbage yard, three years ago.”

“Yup. But I’m not going to wear it of course, when I have these ones.” He gestured at the one on his head. “I’m just going to keep it in a glass case.”

“So you are going to track down, a pair of headphones. And then never used it?” Adrien looked at his best friend skeptically. 

“Erm you are one to talk. Do you remember when you dragged me to a Ladybug convention, where we tracked down one limited edition doll for like SIX HOURS!”

“But at least I use it. And it was very worth it.”

“I still don’t get your weird obsession with ladybug but you do you. Anyways are you coming with me to get it or no.”

“Ok, but can we go after school, I don’t want to spend my lunch chasing after headphones.”

“No dude we have to go now. What are the chances that your father will let you go running around with me, looking for some random headphones.”

“I guess you are right about that.”

“Then let’s goooooo.” 

They made their way through the city, looking for the collector who would give it to them. “He should be near here. I’ve reserved it but you know how collectors are if someone offers a better price they will sell it instantly. Hurry up.”

Adrien checked his watch multiple times to make sure that they had enough time to get there and back. “Nino, we aren’t going to have enough time. We can try again after school or tomorrow.”

“But what if the guy sells it or what if you aren’t allowed to come.”

“He won’t. And I’ll make sure that I’m allowed to come.”

“Okay dude. Let’s come back as soon as school ends.” 

From experience, Adrien knew that by the time they came back the collector would have sold it but he had a plan. He managed to call his bodyguard and tell him where the collector was and what he needed him to buy. Hopefully, he would get it before school ended.

[] A couple of hours later []

“Dude let’s go before it’s gone!”

“Wait Nino.”

Nino looked down at his phone and saw that the headphones had been bought already. “It’s gone.”

“Yeah because, I already bought it for you!”

“You did what! Thanks so much!”

Adrien gave the parcel to Nino and was happy to see his friend so full of glee. 

“No problem. What are best friends for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukanette is 🥰😍😗 Have you guys seen the new episode.


	9. Onwards Unicorn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon And Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back!!!

“MARINETTE! I’m here!” Manon ran up the stairs to Marinette’s room. 

“Manon what are you doing here?”

Nadia appeared and said, “I’m sorry Marinette to spring her on you suddenly, but I asked your parents if you were her and they said yes. I’m sorry if this inconvenienced you in anyway.”

“It’s fine. Anyways the only thing I have go to do is homework anyways.”

“Thank God. I’ll be back in three hours. Thanks again. Bye Manon.”

“Bye Maman!” Manon quickly opened up her bag and got out a magazine. “Look Marinette, it’s your boyfriend!” She pointed at a picture of Adrien.

“Manon, he isn’t my boyfriend. I wish he was but he isn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I have the biggest crush on him and I tried to confess my feelings to him a couple of days ago but of course that didn’t work because my luck is horrendous.” Marinette rambled as Manon looked at her with confused eyes.

“What?”

“It doesn’t matter, anyways do you want to go outside.”

“Yes! Can we go find an ice cream cart?”

“Maybe not ice cream.” Marinette remembering her ice cream date with Adrien. “What about we go to that really nice crepe place?”

“But I want ice cream!”

“It’s too late for ice cream.” 

“But I want it!” She looked at her with her infamous baby doll eyes.

“Manon you know that doesn’t work on me anymore. We are getting crepes and maybe if you are good I will get you a scoop of ice cream.”

“Yay let’s gooooooo.” Manon dragged Marinette down the stairs and onto the street. “Look Marinette it’s your not boyfriend!”

“Manon, that’s not him it’s just a poster.”

“Nooo. Not that. Look there.” She pointed at Adrien who was in his car. “Let’s wave!” They both waved at Adrien, who waved to them back as he got driven away.

“Now Manon, the crepe place closes in one hour let’s hurry up before it closes!” And just like that Marinette scoops Manon up and places her on her back. 

“Onwards Unicorn!” Manon giggled as they ran off towards the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is more of an Adrien and Marinette book. Rather than an Adrinette book


	10. Dancing And Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?

“Dude, I can’t believe that your father let you come today!”

“Neither can I! What do you want to do?”

“Well Alya and Marinette are heading to Alya’s house to do some Just Dance. Wanna join them?”

“Sure, I can finally prove to you guys that I’m a dancing genius. I’ve got to warn you, I’m maniac on the floor.”

“Sure Dude, keep telling yourself that.”

“Ha ha ha.”

Adrien lightly punched Nino in the shoulder.

“Let’s find the girls!” 

[] At Alya’s house thirty minutes later []

All four of them were dancing to ‘That’s what makes you beautiful.’ So far Adrien had the most points, but Adrien could not help but notice how into it Marinette was. She looked like she was having the time of her life, jumping to the music. He felt himself blush. 

As they wrapped it up and finished in the final pose, the winner was revealed to be Alya.

“Bow, peasants.”

“You only had two more points more than me.”

“Well Adrien in this world there are losers and their are winners. You are a loser. Just accept it.”

“It’s ok Dude, Alya demolishes us every time. Mainly because she *cough* cheats *cough*.”

“How can you even cheat in just dance?”

“You distracted me with your beautiful face.”

Alya blushed at his comment and grabbed the remote. “Do you guys want to play another round before the pizza or do you want to just relax.”

“Relax.” The three said in unison. 

“Fine then, we can play Truth or Dare while we wait then.”

“I’ll go first,” Nino volunteered.

“Ok then, Truth or Dare.”

“Dare.” 

“Nino, I Dare you to go to Nora’s room and try pin her down.”

“Are you for real, please Alya. Be merciful.” He gave her puppy eyes.

“Nope. I want to see something go down.” She quickly whipped out her phone and started recording. “Go on, we won’t let her hurt you that badly.”

Nino gulped as he walked towards the room and opened the door swiftly. And pounced on Nora.

“What are you doing flyweight?”

Nino continued his assault, only to be pinned down by Nora and have his left hand pulled behind his back in a very uncomfortable way.

“Don’t ever try harm me again. Before I do more than restrain you.” Nora glared at him before going back onto her bed.

The trio watching burst into laughter, watching as Nino tried to get back up again.

“Remind time to never choose dare with you monsters in the room. Even Kim’s dares are less harsh as yours.”

“Ok, then whose next!”

“I’ll go next.” Marinette volunteered.

“Truth or Dare?”

Marinette hesitated. She would you say truth because of it’s safety. But with Adrien here she decided on, “Dare.”

“Ohhh. Someone is brave today. I dare you to kiss Adrien.”

Everybody went quiet for a second.

“I’m joking!” Awkward laughter filled the air. “I dare you to go on the balcony and scream Andy is coming! And then fall.”

Marinette slowly rise from the couch and proceeded with the dare. Luckily the street below was mainly empty allowing her to do this without losing most of her dignity.

“Alya, you really are cruel. It’s only fair if you go next.”

“Ok then Truth.”

“Wait what. You always choose dare.”

“But after how I just treated you two, I know there are gonna be bad consequences if I choose dare.”

“Ok then. Alya, what is the most embarrassing thing which has happened to you.”

“That’s hard.” She contemplated for awhile. “Can I say second worse?”

“No it has to be worse.”

“Fine.” She stared at the ground. “Once I was on the bus and it was very full. When the bus stopped suddenly, I lost my balance and fell backward out of the seat and on to the floor. It did not stop there...I proceeded to tumble twice towards the bus driver, and then I rolled down both of the steps, landing at the door. Happy now.”

They bursted out in laughter. 

“Now I can only imagine you rolling up and down a bus!” Nino wheezed.

“Shut up Nino.” Alya looked around and saw Adrien. “Adrien truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What do you think about Marinette?”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed.

“What, it’s just a simple question. Go on Adrien.”

“Well I think she is a very good friend, first of all. And that she is an extraordinary person, who is always ready to help someone. I admire her courage and her strength. And when she smiles it’s like the whole world lights up with her. But sometimes I feel that she is uncomfortable to be near me.”

“I think you just broke Marinette.” Marinette was lying there with her heart fluttering and her stomach doing somersaults.

She quickly regained control over herself. “Adrien, I’m not uncomfortable around you. To be honest it’s the complete opposite. I just hope you know that I truly do like you very much.”

“Thank God.” He pulled her into a hug.

*DING DONG* 

“Two Pizzas for Alya Césaire?”

“Coming.” Alya quickly grabbed the pizza and ran back to her friends, “Anyone up for pizza!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look here. There’s actually character development. Look at DJWIFI they are sooo cute. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you tomorrow


	11. Silly Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Art Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! More filler chapters yay!

“Thank God, it’s almost over. One more day of school! I don’t think I could handle anymore lessons!”

“Same here, but we still have tomorrow and last period today.”

“Yeah but we have Art and tomorrow we are going on a class trip! So technically today is the last day!”

“Well don’t start slacking yet Alya, it’s time for Art!”

“I don’t understand your weird obsession with Art. It’s so boring and it takes so much effort.”

“You don’t understand. It’s such a relaxing subject, it’s so easy to get lost in it and find something deep in yourself. It’s like a rush of emotion coming at you, at all angles. It’s just so perfect.”

“Wow. You gush about Art the same way you gush about Adrien. Let’s just get to this lesson and get it over with.”

—/—/—/—/——-

“Hi Class, seeing as you have all finished your final pieces, and there is no point starting a new topic. You can use this lesson to do any creative project you want.”

“Yes! Sir is so cool! Do you guys want to play headbands?”

“What’s that, I have never heard of that before?”

The three friends gaped at Adrien. “Only every person’s childhood dude!”

“So basically it’s game where you have a picture but you don’t know what it is but everyone else does. And you have to ask questions and guess the one on your head. Whoever guesses the most wins!”

“That seems easy.”

“Let’s see if you are all bark and no bite, Agreste,” Alya jeered.

“Bring it on!”

The four friends played the game for most of the lesson. Using post stick notes instead of the actual game headbands. Marinette, once ended up with a ladybug one which caused a lot of unnecessary panic but in the end it turned out fine.

As the bell rang for afternoon registration, the quartet made it towards their form room where Ms Bustier awaited them.

“Tomorrow class, we will be going to an arcade, which was chosen by your guys’ vote last week. Make sure to wear appropriate clothing and bring a packed lunch. There will be food there if you would like to buy that instead. You are dismissed!”

“Eek, I can’t wait for tomorrow! Are you ready to be beaten multiple times by moi.”

“Don’t be getting too cocky now Alya. Or I won’t be as merciful.”

“Nope you two. It will be me who wins and wipes the floor with you guys.”

Nino just laughed at his friends antics and he knew he didn’t stand a chance against those three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)) . Actual plot coming soon!


	12. Arcade Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arcade Arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alya prove to everyone that she is the best?
> 
> Will Adrien win?
> 
> Will Marinette confess?
> 
> Will Nino get more dialogue?
> 
> Read this chapter to find out!

When they arrived at the Arcade, they marvelled at how entertaining it looked. Last year, for their End of Term trip they went to the zoo. Which you can guess was very anticlimactic. 

But here there was dozens of machines just waiting to be played with. Old school to new High tech ones, this day would surely be memorable.

“Come on Marinette, let’s use that racing one over there!” Alya dragged her friend to the machine, where she inserted one of her many tokens. 

“Eat my dust!” Marinette exclaimed as she hit the gas, zooming into first place. She stuck her tongue out at Alya childishly and then smiled exaggeratedly.

“Don’t start your victory dance just yet, I am just getting started.” The two girls competitively glared at each other as they struggled to maintain first place. Once, Alya even try to control Marinette steering wheel, which backfired on herself because her car ended up crashing into something.

“Yes! I win.” Marinette boastfully danced in front of Alya. 

“Don’t get too cocky, you can’t be beat me at the next game!” Marinette got dragged once more to another game. This time it was a basketball themed one. “Whoever shoots the most hoops win. And you my friend is absolutely horrible at Basketball. Have fun beating me this time Marinette.”

“Of course, the only way for you to win is with tricks.”

“It’s not tricks, it’s strategy. All is fair in love and war!” Alya started shooting balls, all of them going in. Marinette just sulked as all her balls except for one fell to the ground with a pitiful plonk. 

[] Twelve games later []

“8 vs 6 to me!” Alya did a quick victory dance. 

“The last one I call cheats.”

“Sorry sis, not everyone can be as talented as me.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. After lunch I am going to demolish you.” They made their way to the designated eating area for their class and sat opposite Nino and Adrien. 

“Hey Girls! How’s your competition going?”

“Marinette is currently losing to me, not anything new.”

“Don’t worry Marinette, we’ll take her down,” Adrien also the most encouraging friend.

“Hear that Alya, they are plotting against you.”

“I have nothing to be afraid of. I am confident that I am going to win.”

“Let’s make this interesting.” Kim who has been eavesdropping on their conversation intervened. “Say you guys team up, Nino and Alya. And Marinette and Adrien. Whichever pair collects the most tickets have to give it to the winning pair. You guys in?”

“Sure. What about you guys?”

“I’ve been eyeing that plushie this whole time and it costs about five hundred tickets, I’m in.” Marinette turned towards Nino and Adrien. “You Guys?”

“It’s cool with me.”

“Sure why not.”

“Then let the games begin!” Kim announced.

Ditching their uneaten lunches, the duos spilt. Trying to gain as much tickets as possible. Literally pushing the other pair off the machine if they came across each other. There was no denying it, these four kids where extremely competitive.

[] Two hours later [] 

“Class, we are leaving in fifteen minutes. Make sure that you guys have everything you want and all of your belongings.”

A panicked look crossed Marinette’s face. “We don’t have enough, they probably have way more.”

“Calm down, we have loads. Let’s just count how much we have.” They had only 374 tickets. “Let’s hope they have less than us.

Just then Alya and Nino ran up to them. “Hey Guys we have 392 how much do you have?” Realisation dawned on Marinette and Adrien, as they realised that they had less tickets. They sprinted towards the machine which gave them the most tickets, Dance Dance Revolution. “Hey come back here, Nino we have to stop them!”

They had already inserted the last of their tokens into the machine, bringing it to life before Alya and Nino caught them. Now just to win the points.

As the arrows appeared onto the screen, the duo started matching it. They were in sync with the beat and in sync with each other. Their minds combining together for one goal, not losing. 

Their passion shone free on the dance floor and it was like they had been dancing together for their whole life. Adrien was mesmerised by her energy and her passion. His heart skipped a beat, which it had once done before with Ladybug. 

A small crowd gathered around them and cheered them on as they made their way to the final move. The combo, even as complex as it was, was no match for those two. They swiftly swapped places and landed in the final pose as they were paraded with applause.

“Wow, just wow Marinette. I’ve never seen you dance like that before.”

“Thanks.” A blush rose to her cheeks. She grabbed the thirty tickets which came out of the machine and took Adrien’s hand. “WE WON!”

“Ugh. You guys cheated. As soon as you heard that we had won you made a break for the machine. Take the tickets.”

They grabbed it and made their way towards the ticket shop. They purchased a plushy for Marinette and some sweets for Adrien.

“Adrien, thanks for doing this with me and giving up most of the tickets for the plushie.”

“Anytime.” He gave her one of his genuine smiles, and started to walk away.

Marinette stared at his eyes, the happiness in his smile actually meeting his eyes for once. Marinette knew that this would be her only opportunity before the Summer Term. She internally gave herself a pep talk and plucked up the courage to confess. 

“Adrien?”

“Yes?” He turned around, and once again their eyes met.

“Adrien, I like you a lot. And not in a friendly way. But in a I want you to be more to me than a friend way. If you get what I mean. What I am trying to say is that will you ever consider me as more than just your good friend Marinette. You don’t have to answer me right away but I just want to know if you like me back.” She breathed out heavily after delivering that hefty speech.

“Well.” Adrien thought for a moment. Marinette was preparing herself for his eventual rejection but instead heard, “I think I like you too.”


	13. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REWROTE CHAPTER. It was completely horrendous before so decided with my endless free time now that I should rewrite it.

As the light flooded her room on Saturday morning, Marinette Dupain-Cheng could be described as many things: Relieved, overjoyed and content. Her spontaneous confession had turned out perfectly, her Ladybug luck was finally working and everything in her life was turning out great.

“Pinch me Tikki, did everything which happened yesterday truly happen!”

“For the hundredth time Marinette, yes! You did confess and Adrien did not reject you.”

“Just making sure. I don’t know if I have ever been this happy in my life. All of my dreams are going to come true!” 

“What about becoming a Fashion designer? Or defeating Hawkmoth?”

“Those too, but right now I am happy that at least one of them have come true!” 

“Now you can finally get rid of all those posters if Adrien and that ridiculous schedule!”

“The pictures can go but I am not sure if I can get rid of the schedule.”

“Now you can just ask Adrien where he is.”

“But I don’t want to seem obsessed with him, when I am really not.” Tikki face palmed.

“Marinette, look on the computer. There is an akuma attack.”

“Way to bring down my mood Hawkmoth. Tikki, Spots on!” She felt the familiar wave of magic engulf her and she launched her yo-yo into the sky.

————————-

“Claws in.” He launched himself on his bed and Plagg zoomed out of his ring.

Adrien stared up at his ceiling, recalling yesterday’s revelations. “I can’t believe Marinette likes me.”

“The real question is, who doesn’t like you?”

“Hahaha Plagg, but all those admirers only see my face. They don’t see the real me but Marinette does. Well Marinette and My Lady.” Adrien thought for a minute, “Ladybug! I completely forgot about her.”

“Maybe it’s a sign.”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe it’s time to move on from Ladybug and start obsessing over someone else.”

“You’re right, I should give Marinette a chance.”

“Finally, no more endless rants about Ladybug. All that cheesiness was getting too much for even me. Now, advice giving is very tiring fetch me some Camembert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. Chapter 13 new and improved. Hope you enjoyed


	14. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go back and reread last chapter. I have edited it! Hopefully it is more to everybody’s taste now. I personally enjoy 2.0 way more.

“School has ended! School is done!”

“For two weeks.”

“Way to bring down the mood.”

“Sorry about that but you’ve been so giddy lately, I had to do something to rain on your parade.”

“Wait did I not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“I confessed to Adrien.”

“Whatsnsnsksmszzbsjsjsjsjsj. When was this and what did you say? Give me all the deets.”

“Well it was at the end of school in Friday. After we had won and bought the plushie. I told him how I felt. No weird noises, no mumbling just my true feelings.”

“First of all, this happened on FRIDAY. Why didn’t you tell me then or Saturday. How could you leave me in the dark about this for two days!”

“Sorry about that, I was on Cloud Nine.”

“Not an excuse. Second of all, did he break your heart? Because if he did, that boy has an appointment with my fist.”

“Nope, he confesses as well, kind of.”

“What do you mean kind of?”

“He said he thinks he has feelings for me. But after our discussion after the confession™ l think he does have feelings.”

“What did you guys talk about?”

“Well the usual stuff.”

“What do you mean by the usual stuff?”

“We just talked to each other about well each other. We just go to know the other person better.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes Mum. That was all we said to each other.”

“Just making sure you didn’t leave out any crucial details. I don’t like being out of the loop..”

“Don’t worry Alya, I’ll keep you updated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this short and late chapter. The next chapter will actually have plot and detail and length and actual quality


	15. Kwami Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time Adrien and Marinette talk after the Confession™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all of these short chapters. It’s just that they are suppose to be snippets after all😊 I’m probably only going to do 1000 words for like plot changing chapters like the Arcade

Marinette rolled on her bed, completely and utterly bored. Alya had gone to the beach for a week, Nino has a part time job and Adrien. She quickly checked his schedule, was surprisingly free but at home. 

“Why don’t you just text him instead?”

“Smart idea Tikki!” She whipped out her phone and started typing, then deleting then typing again. “What should I say?”

“Maybe you can ask him how he is first. Or maybe ask him to meet up with you?”

“Thanks.”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Hi Adrien. How is your day going?

“Was that too formal or is it fine?”

“It’s fine Marinette.”

“Look he’s replying!”

Adrien Agreste: Hi Marinette. My day has been surprisingly peaceful. School has left a big gap in my schedule. How are you? 

“Plagg was that too professional or too lame?”

“I don’t know or care. Just be yourself kid.”

“Thanks for the help?”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Same old. Alya is currently living the life in Spain on a sunny beach, so I have been left to spend two weeks on my own.

“Did that just make me sound so pathetic?”

“Nope, it’s ok.” Tikki replied as she nibbled on a cookie.

Adrien Agreste: Same. Nino is busy working for the most of the holiday. Guess we can be alone together.

“Oh My God, I sound like a beg. Plagg help!”

“One answer equals one slice of Camembert.”

“Ugh fine.” Adrien fetched another container of Camembert for his Kwami.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Do you wanna hang out? We can go get pizza?

“What am I thinking can he even have pizza? He’s a model, on a strict diet. He probably thinks I’m fattening him up to ruin his career!” 

Tikki stared at her hopeless holder. “Don’t worry, you two can go somewhere else,” she reassured her.

Adrien Agreste: Okay, meet in front of your place in half an hour? 

“Is this good?” Adrien showed Plagg his phone.

“It’s good. And make sure to get a pizza with extra cheese!”

“Of course Plagg.”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Ok see you then. <3

“Was the heart too much?”

“Nope it’s perfect.”

“Now I need to get changed I’m just half an hour! Help me Tikki!”

“Coming!”


	16. The return of the Ice Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says, Return of the Ice rink. With no unwanted guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back. I like the idea of short but sweet chapters from now on. Hope you don’t mind

“Marinette?”

“I’m here! Just running a bit late.”

“Ok, let’s go!” Adrien held out his hand towards her. Marinette hesitated for a second before intertwining her fingers with his.

They strolled into the oh so familiar ice rink with with their hands interloped and with their hearts glowing. It was a little bit awkward at first but the two managed to power through the awkward phase right into the romantic one.

They requested their ice skates and went to the bench. There was a lot more people than last time, they were happy to see that the ice rink was not on the verge of closing this time. Maybe if she wasn’t Ladybug she would have accepted.

“Do you need help with your laces?”

“No don’t worry, I’ve got them.”

Marinette stared at his skates in disbelief, “If you need help don’t be scared to ask for it. Even I didn’t know how to tie my laces once and now I am a professional. Look let me teach you.”

Marinette spent a solid five minutes teaching him how to do his laces. “There you go. Now don’t forget.”

“Why did you do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t have to teach me, you could’ve have done them for me and get it over with.”

“But wouldn’t you rather know how to do this for next time or any time you need it. It’s kind of a life skill.”

“Well in that case, thank you.” Adrien noticed the differences between Kagami and Marinette. Kagami wanted him to be dependent on her, while Marinette wanted him to be independent and able to care for himself. 

“Wanna go on the rink now?”

“Sure.” And their hands met once again, as they glided onto the ice.


	17. Mecha Strike V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Marinette x Gamer Adrien = Adrinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couple which plays together, lasts forever

Marinette was playing Ultimate Mecha Strike when the alert told her that Adrien was online. She took out her phone and started texting him.

Marinette <3: Wanna team up on Mecha????

Sunshine Boi: You’re online??

Marinette <3: Yup.

Sunshine Boi :Ok, even though you could probably could kill everyone without me.

Marinette <3: Ngl I am amazing but I appreciate your company;) 

Sunshine Boi: Nice to know that I am appreciated

Marinette <3: Lemme call you so we can talk easier

He instantaneously picked up. “Are you ready to kick some robot butt?”

“Yup. Let’s go!”

They both rushed into action. Marinette’s Ladybot was doing most of the attacking, while Adrien’s Catbot was defending her.

“Stop taking hits for me! I can defend myself.”

“Sorry Mari, it’s just that if you die than we are both screwed. But if I die you can still win it for both of us.”

“That’s not true. You are not indispensable, we are a duo. We are supposed to work together to defeat those together. It’s called Co-op for a reason!”

Her fierce words struck him, she reminded him a lot of Ladybug. Who had also given him the exact same speech in the past. 

It was when they were fighting the KO, when Chat Noir took a punch to the head (which was meant for Ladybug) and got “Knocked Out”. It was only when she captured the akuma and screamed Miraculous Ladybug in which he was conscious again. Ladybug lectured him about safety and that she could take care of herself.

“Ok, next time I will not put my Mecha in unnecessary danger.”

“Thank you.” The duo continued the battle until they emerged victorious. Marinette was doing her victory dance and Adrien could not help but laugh as he heard her chant.


	18. Blushing and Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien tries to bake but fails miserably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was time to introduce the parents and Adrien!

“Welcome to Tom and Sabine’s boulangerie!” Adrien could hear Marinette’s greeting people as they came in, he was in the kitchen waiting to be taught how to make a batch of brownies.

“Adrien you are going to love them! Papa has a secret ingredient which makes the brownies especially delicious!”

“I’m not surprised. Your parents find a way to make everything delicious. Especially the macaroons, best in town.”

“Thanks for the Compliments,” Tom said as he walked into the kitchen. “Are you guys ready to make some brownies!”

“Yes!”

“Then let’s get started!” 

Marinette and Tom started guiding Adrien through the method. It started off pretty well in fact until they got to the mixing.

“Am I stirring it too much?”

“There is no such thing as stirring brownies too much. Just keep stirring until you are happy with it.”

So Adrien continued stirring and stirring till his stirs started to become aggressive. Most of the brownie mixture in his bowl flew right out and all over him.

“Sorry.” He said as he looked down, preparing himself for the incoming backlash of his actions. But instead of the hateful words his father would use, Mr Dupain said something entirely foreign to him.

“Don’t worry, Adrien. We still have two more bowls of brownie mixture. We weren’t even going to use the one we just made. There is one in the fridge that I was planning on using. Anyways I think Marinette will agree with me when I say, you looking amazing covered in brownie mixture. I’m going to go get a cloth to clean this up.”

“Papa is right, you truly do look amazing covered in brownie mixture.” She started laughing.

“Well I think you will look equally splendid covered in flour!”

“But I am not covered in flour.” Then she realised, “Don't you dare.”

“I will.” He threw a handful of flour all over Marinette.

“I will get you!” She threw some more flour onto him. “Ha.”

“Don’t start your victory dance yet!” 

He threw more flour onto her and then it was a full on war. Two flour bags were sacrificed. When Tom returned he mouth was wide open. “I’ve learnt something today, never leave two teenagers alone with a bag of flour.” As he joined in with their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if This chapter seems rushed. I only had ten minutes to write it. Probably will rewrite it later


	19. Labels

Adrien’s presence at the Dupain-Cheng residence was almost constant. Every time he had free time, his first thought was to rush there a be with Marinette. Something about there just felt so home like, which Adrien has not experienced since the disappearance of his mother. 

The day his mother left he had not just lost one parent. He had lost two. So when he found a home in Marinette’s life, he would do anything to keep it.

It was a day like any other, where Marinette and Adrien were lazily eating pizza while watching a movie. 

“What do you want to watch now?”

“You choose. We can watch anything you want.”

“Well in that case, let’s watch ‘To all the Boys I’ve loved before.’ I can’t even remember how many times I’ve watched it. Have you watched it before?”

“Nope.” 

Marinette stared at Adrien like he was an alien, “This needs to be rectified! You are going to love it!”

When the movie finished, Marinette realised something. What were they. Are they dating? Or are they just two friends who just mutually crush on each other? They never really put a label on them.

“Adrien.” She gazed into his eyes, “What am I to you?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Is there an us. Or just me and you.”

“I like the sound of ‘us’.”

“So do I.”

“Well then there is only one thing left for me to do.” He went down on one knee whilst holding a pizza slice. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me this honour of being my partner in eating the rest of this pizza, and of course being my girlfriend.”

“The first one I can take you up on, but the second I’m not quite sure.” She giggled.

“Well if you accept both, I can promise you more pizza and cuddles.”

“Who would I be to refuse such a generous offer! I accept.”

She tackled him into a hug, leaving the forgotten pizza on the floor.


	20. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything about summer is amazing.

“It’s unfair!”

“What’s unfair?”

“You tan so easily, while I am left here to burn!” She pointed at him, “Look at you, you already look like a sun god, and I look like a tomato!”

“Let’s go find some shade. And some sunblock.”

They made their way to the bakery, which was hotter than outside. The ovens were literally baking the room.

“Maman, how are you surviving in this heat.”

“Years of practice.” She winked, “You kids should probably go back outside. It’s even hot in the apartment too. Let me make you guys a picnic while you find your sunblock Marinette.”

“Thanks Maman.” Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and pulled him up the stairs, where it was extremely hot. “You stay while I find the sunblock.”

A couple of minutes later, Marinette came leaping down the stairs with the sunblock in her hand. “Do you want some?”

“Yes please, my father would literally kill me if I came to a modelling shoot with damaged skin, especially with the swimsuit ones coming up.”

“First of all your father is an asshole. Second, you are swimsuit model! Tell me when and where this is happening.”

“I agree with the asshole bit and my first swimsuit shoot is in two months.”

“Can’t wait!”

“But we could always do the swimsuit shooting on Monday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Alya is coming back and Nino has the day off! We can go to the pool or maybe we can go on a day trip to the beach!”

“That would be great! But isn’t Alya just coming back from the beach?”

“I don’t think she’ll mind. Anyways this time she gets to hang out with us three.”

“It’s a date then.”


	21. Eggscellent Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad to put an Easter themed chapter in this book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Double update both chapters 20 and 21 came out today. I wanted to get myself back on track before I go back to work/school.

“Manon! Come back here!”

“Nooooo. I want to go on the Easter egg hunt!”

“Your Maman said that we should stay here.”

“But I want to go!”

“I will call her and see if she will let us go.” Marinette called Nadia, who only allowed it due to the fact that she didn’t want Manon pestering Marinette for the rest of the day. And making sure that Marinette was ok with it.

As they were at the door, they were greeted by Adrien who had come to see Marinette.

“Marinette, look! It’s your boyfriend!”

“Adrien? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you. I didn’t know you had babysitting, if I am in the way I could go back home.”

“No, you aren’t in the way. We were just about to head to an Easter egg hunt, do you wanna join us?”

“Of course.” He turned to face Manon. “What is your name?”

“Manon. I know your name it’s Adrien.”

“How is that? I don’t actually see a five year old being a dedicated fan of the Gabriel Brand.”

“I know your name is Adrien because Marinette had pictures of you all over her room. I don’t know what happened to them, now they are all gone.”

“MANON!”

“What?” She gave Marinette the most innocent look possible.

“Anyways, let’s go to the Easter egg hunt.”

“Do you want a ride Manon?” Adrien crouched down so she would be able to climb onto his back.

“Yess!” She eagerly jumped on his back and said, “Onwards Unicorn! We have Easter Eggs to find.”


	22. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"What?" Marinette stared at her best friend with a baffled expression, not knowing what she had done wrong.

"You and Adrien got together, while I was in another country unaware."

"But you already knew. I told you like before you left"

"Yeah but you guys weren't an actual thing yet! Why didn't you text me the second you guys got together?"

"I didn't want to disrupt your holiday! And I was busy."

"Disrupt me? That would've made my year! And busy doing what?"

"Hanging out with Adrien?" 

"THE SHIP HAS FINALLY SAILED! My OTP has come true! Adrinette is actually happening!" Alya was squealing in delight.

"Adrinette? What's that?"

"Your guys' ship name. I knew you guys were meant to be. Tell me all the deets!"

"It's not important at the moment."

"Not important!"

"Not right now, we are going on a day trip to the beach!"

"To the beach? But I just came from there."

"Yeah but this time all four of us will be there, wouldn't you like that?"

"Fine only if you tell me everything tomorrow." 

"It's a deal! Now let's go!" Marinette grabbed Alya's hand as they ran out of the cafe with their drinks. "Meet in front of the train station in an hour!"

"Bye"

[] Three Hours Later []

The four friends had to endure a long (and boring) train journey to the beach, where they were greeted by stormy skies and a rather aggressive looking sea.

“Well I guess that this day is a bust. I was looking forward to this as well dudes.”

“None of you thought it would be a good idea to check the weather?”

“Erm, we were just a bit too excited about going to the beach that we forgot.”

“Ok. Next time we go somewhere, Marinette and Adrien are not allowed to organise it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now, what to do on a rainy day at the beach?”

“We could go to the Spa?” The idea was quickly dismissed by the shaking of three heads.

“Go back home?” 

“After this long journey. No!”

“We could embrace the rain?”

“Why not. But if I get sick. I’m blaming you Mari.”

And that is how four teenagers ended up dancing in the rain. It might’ve not been the smartest idea but at least they had fun.


	23. The Day I don’t upload a chapter

Tomorrow I go back to School sooo I just wanted a day to relax. Sorry see you tmr


	24. Modelling and Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo shoot occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Just to confirm. Even though I didn’t post a chapter yesterday, in the book a day has past. Which makes it Wednesday as well

After a week of being inseparable, the two had finally gone their separate ways. Marinette, who has plans with Alya for the whole day to make up for the first week she was gone. And Adrien had an all day photoshoot, due to the fact that a new Gabriel line was about to be released. 

“Hold still Monsieur Agreste. I am not done with your makeup.” The makeup artist quickly finished applying his makeup and set him off to the cameras. 

He was bombarded with flashing lights and commands, nothing really new but still it was a little too much for Adrien. 

He didn’t really had a choice on whether he should model or not but he doesn’t really mind it. He didn’t even know what he actually wanted to be. He didn’t think much of it until this week. He had witnessed how passionate Marinette was about fashion and realised he didn’t really feel that way about anything.

Sure he liked modelling and fencing and all of his other extracurricular activities but they didn’t really call out to him as his one true passion in life.

He liked Science but he couldn’t imagine doing something with it. And he liked being around his friends and Mari.

Marinette! He felt homesick just thinking about her. He was not thinking of the cold and lonely mansion he had once called home but the warmth of the Dupain-Chengs’. He wanted to be there, covered in happiness and love. She was his home.

A clap of two hands quickly brought him back to reality, “Monsieur Agreste. We have a five minute intercourse, take a break.”

He ran (more like power walked) to privacy and started texting Marinette. 

Sunshine Boi: I miss you

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

Mari <3: I miss you too

Sunshine Boi: Please tell me you don’t have any plans tomorrow 

Mari <3: Not sure. I might be visiting my Grandad and he is not the nicest person. 

Sunshine Boi: Ok if you aren’t free tomorrow, we can go on an actual date on Friday.

Mari <3: k. I have to go now. Alya is getting upset that she doesn’t have my “undivided” attention. Ttyl?

Sunshine Boi: Sure. Bye.

Mari <3: Bye xxx

Adrien hugged his phone to his chest. He truly loved that girl.


	25. DJWIFI Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino go on a date.

Thursday was a day that Alya had always looked forward to. When she was five, her mother would always take her and Nora to the park to play. When she was eleven, every Thursday she got her pocket money. And now it was her date night with Nino.

“Nora! I’m going out for two hours, look after the twins for me.” Alya shouted across the apartment.

“Sure. But stay safe. Oh and buy me some hummus, we ran out.”

“Ok Bye!” Alya ran out of her apartment and towards the little cafe, her and Nino always meet up at. He was already there waiting, like he always was.

“Hi Alya.” He pulled her into a hug and they just stood there for a good ten seconds in each others embrace. 

“Hi Nino. Where do you wanna go today?”

“I was thinking a romantic stroll through the park? Or is that too cheesy for you?”

“Nope it’s perfect, I need some more cheesiness in my life anyways.”

They strolled towards the park, while keeping a light conversation. They talked about anything and everything.

“Wanna hear my new soundtrack I worked for a week straight on it.”

“Sure, it it was by you then it has to be great!” Nino blushes at her words as he passed his headset to her.

Alya nodded her head to the beat, as music travelled through her body. Unconsciously, she started dancing to it.

“I see that you like it.”

“This is AMAZING! You should start a website where you post your tracks. I could make it for you.!”

“That’s actually a really good idea.”

“Like all of my ideas actually.”

“Do you actually want to do it. Can we start brainstorming ideas now?”

“Of course! Now let’s start with the name!”


	26. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien also go on a date

Adrien has sent Marinette a vague text telling her to wear formal wear. She had no idea where Adrien was taking her but she was expecting something extravagant.

Sunshine Boi: Dress up in formal wear <3 By the way I am coming at 17:00

Mari <3: Ok. See you soon

He had been planning this date for the whole of yesterday, she had been left in the dark about it. The only clue she had gotten was that she was going to love it. And even then she had to coerce him via kisses. 

When 17:00 arrived, Marinette was sitting impatiently outside of her apartment, waiting for Adrien. Who finally arrived after six minutes, he arrived in a limousine.

“Sorry I’m late. I was just adding the final touches.”

“It’s fine. But the thing I am really curious about is that limousine. What happened to your chauffeur?” Marinette gazed at the limousine weirdly.

“I just thought the limousine was more fitting, and my chauffeur is driving the limo.” As he said that, the driver’s window unrolled and she could see the gorilla sitting there. “Ready to go?” He extended his hand towards her.

“Yes.” She took his hand as they entered the limo together. 

When the limousine halted at it’s destination, Adrien fished something out of the compartment next to him. It was a blindfold, “Do you trust me?”

“Always.” She assured him, as he tied the blindfold around her head. He led her out of the limo and led her towards their destination.

“I’m going to take it off now.” He slowly took off the blindfold as the scene was revealed to Marinette.

A candlelit dinner in the park, “Surprise?” He said unsurely.

“I LOVE IT!” She tackled him into a hug.

“I’m so glad. I spent the whole of yesterday and today preparing it. Renting out a section of the park for a night is actually a lot of work.”

“You rented it? We could’ve just had a picnic in my bedroom.”

“But I wanted it to be special. We haven’t gone on a proper date yet and I wanted it to be special.”

“What were all those other dates then?”

“Fine. First proper date as boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“Well then, now Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.” He took out his phone and stated playing a soft slow dance. “Will you do me the honour of dancing with me.”

“Of course good sir.” She giggled into her hand, as she outstretched her other to him. 

“Then let’s dance.”


	27. Homework Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all four friends realise that they neglected their homework till the last two days

The four friends huddled around a table in Adrien’s room, which was the only place big enough for them to all be comfortable working in.

“Why on Earth did we leave our homework for last minute again?” Nino sighed, as he flicked through his textbook. 

“Because none of us could be bothered to do our homework before now. Yay, procrastination.” Alya remarked as she continued to stare at the maths question before her. “Why do we do Maths again? When is Algebra ever going to be an important life skill.”

“For real. Wanna talk about unnecessary things, my geography teacher wants me to write a two paged essay on different types of rivers.” Marinette said as she illustrated one of the rivers.

“Come on guys, it’s not that bad. We are already halfway done!” Adrien tried to lift the spirits of his disheartened friends.

“Easy for you to say, Mr I do my homework the day it’s set,” Alya replied saltily. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna side with Alya for this one Adrien. Homework sucks when it’s been piled onto each other.”

“Me too dude, you don’t understand the torture which is last minute homework.” 

“Well you wouldn’t have this problem if you guys just did your homework bit by bit during the holidays.”

“At least we aren’t during it the morning before. Now that equals disaster.” Marinette said as she remembered one time when she had done that.

“Well then say if you guys finish all of your homework today. I promise to take all of you guys out to a place of your guys’ choosing and I will pay full price.”

“Well that’s one dare I can’t pass up Agreste. Are you sure that you want to do that, we can be pretty demanding.”

“But that’s only if you guys actually finish your homework.”

“I only got three more to go and we have four hours till we have to go. What ‘bout you guys?”

“One essay and two worksheets.” Marinette piped in.

“Three worksheets and I have to make a PowerPoint.” Nino added.

“I think that we will be able to do this. Still so sure Agreste?”

“Yup, bring it on Alya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who loses??


	28. Fun Fair Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien loses a bet at takes them all to an amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously cba anymore with this fic. May please come

“The most fun part about a fun fair is when it’s free. Thanks again Adrien.” Alya jeered at him.

Still salty about his loss, Adrien just glared at her.

“Calm down there Adrien. Watch out Babe, if looks could kill you would be dead a long time.” 

“Come on Adrien, stop acting like a baby and win me that Polar Bear!” Marinette pointed at the largest prize on the display.

“Ok,” he walked sourly towards the stall where he preceded to buy ten balls.

“While you guys do that. Me and Nino are gonna go on a ride. Have fun!”

“Bye!”

“Hit it five times in a row and you will get the bear.” The vendor instructed him.

Adrien threw the first ball but missed. Then the second one, which managed to hit a target. The third one unfortunately missed.

“You have to start again. Five in a row kid.” The vendor told him.

The fourth one hit the target, followed by the fifth, sixth and the seventh. 

“Come on Adrien! One more to go.” Marinette cheered him on.

And he hit the target for the final time. “Your polar bear, your highness.” He passed the bear to Marinette.

“Many thanks my radiant Knight.” She hugged the bear tightly and gave Adrien a warm smile. “Now let’s go on a ride! I’ve been dying to go on that one this whole time!” She pointed towards the steepest ride here.

Adrien slowly gulped as he took in the steepness of the ride, “Maybe let’s look for Alya and Nino first.”

“Are you scared?” 

“Of course not.” He scoffed.

“Omg, you ARE scared!” 

“It’s just that I have never been on something like that before. It’s new to me that’s all.”

“Then what are we waiting for! There’s a first time for everything.”

“Wait let’s find them first.”

“Nope. They are probably already there!” 

And just like that, Adrien got dragged away by an eager Marinette. At least the picture on the ride turned out fine though.


	29. Back to Reality

“Called it!” Alix shouted as Marinette and Adrien strolled into the classroom, hand in hand.

The previous day had zoomed by and the duo had to come back to reality, school had restarted. 

“Pay up guys! You all owe me and Alix five euros each. The next ship will be LadyNoir I am sure of it.” Both Marinette and Adrien went into a coughing fit some where in the corner of the room. 

The class grunted as they gave both Alya and Alix five euros. 

“Thank you very much. I’m gonna buy myself some new wheels with this cash.”

Marinette pulled her best friend to the side. “So you decided to profit off my hypothetical relationship with Adrien.”

“Don’t worry girl, half is for you.” Alya handed her half of the money.

“On the other hand, just don’t go behind my back again.” Marinette said as she counted the money and put it in her purse.

Ms Bustier walked into the room, “Welcome back class! Good Morning!” Their teacher said as smiled at them with her signature smile.

“Good Morning, Ms Bustier!” The class said back to her in unison.

[] Lunch []

Although Marinette expected some reaction for being Adrien’s girlfriend, nothing could prepare her for what happened. 

Half of his fan girls were obsessed with the pair, making “fan art” and taking pictures at any possible moment. And the other half (which included Chloé) were furious with her for stealing Adrien away from them.

“Don’t worry Marinette, they will calm down in a couple of days. They’ll get bored and move onto the next big thing.” Adrien reassured her as he held her tight.

A couple of “awwwwwwws” could be heard in the background. 

“Anyways let’s head to lunch. Alya and Nino are probably waiting for us there.”

They saw Nino and Alya at the table they always sat at. This just made it feel more real, they were truly back at school.

“So Mrs Agreste, how are the Adrien fandom reacting to you stealing their precious beau.”

“First of all, don’t call me that yet. And second of all the fan girls are mostly taking it very well.” Adrien’s heart started racing when he heard Marinette say yet. 

“Good to heat that you are not going to get burned at the stake.”

“Thanks for your concern.”

“Now if you two are done. Can we get some food. IM STARVING!” Nino announced as he scanned his phone for a place to go. “There is this little cafe five mins away. We can go get something from there then come back.”

“Sounds good.”


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been such a great ride guys! We see the end of this Adrinette love story!!! I uploaded both chapter 29 and 30 today so make sure to read both!

Chocolate covered strawberries and lazy days in the park had become tradition to Marinette and Adrien. Their evenings spent watching the sun fall from it’s place and be replaced by the moon.

Adrien Agreste has never liked schedules. But the thought of not doing this daily scared him. His arms wrapped around his girlfriend and his eyes set on the falling sun. Nothing has ever felt as perfect as this to him. At the beginning of this month Adrien could not have believed that he would be here right now with someone which he believed that he truly loved. Let alone someone that wasn’t Ladybug. Yet he felt perfectly content with this amazing girl right next to him.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng would have never have thought that she would lay wrapped in Adrien’s warm embrace on a evening as beautiful as this. Laughing with him and making memories with him. Something like this would be reserved for only her wildest dreams. To think this all started because of a promise made to herself at the beginning of this month. As she focused on the moon coming out of hiding, she remembered a poem she had once written confessing her love to him.

"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."

Adrien jumped as he heard those sentences escape Marinette’s lips. He stared at her with wide eyes, “It was you. It’s always been you. You were the one who wrote me that Valentine last year.”

“Yeah. It took me ages to think of the right words but once I started I couldn’t stop.”

“I love you.” The words came out of his mouth before he could even stop them. He didn’t even want it to stop.

Marinette stared into the deep green eyes in front of her and hesitated before she too said the words back to him, “I love you too.”

He took her by the hand and danced with her, the only light guiding them was the fading light of the fading sun. He span her around a repeated “I love you” over and over and over again. He dipped her down, before she had a chance to say it back to him, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too.”
> 
> Thank you for riding along this journey with me! It was absolutely torture to write all of this but it was worth it when I heard all of the feedback. Thanks for all the support and see you whenever! 🥰


End file.
